


A Taste of Cherry Pie

by alliegerous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Drag Queen AU, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, keith is gay, lance is a fratboy, lance is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliegerous/pseuds/alliegerous
Summary: Lance is a college student and he gets dragged to a gay bar for his friend’s birthday. Lance has to remind himself that he is most definetly not gay.





	A Taste of Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote more of this fic in one sitting than any other fic ever. I will continue it at some point!

Lance had joined a frat freshman year to meet some friends. He was never really great with making real friends. He had Hunk, sure, but he really needed more than one good friend. He also joined to meet girls. Lance had obviously had flings in high school, but none of them really amounted to much. He really wanted to find a girl to be serious about, and he figured joining would eventually have to lead him to someone. 

What he didn’t know is that his frat wasn’t quite like other frats he had heard about. They still went to parties sure, but his frat brothers were extremely serious about respecting others. They still made shitty jokes about things sometimes, but they had a few openly gay brothers in the frat. That was something that shocked him at first. He didn’t particular mind it, but he had always been under the impression that frats were for straight guys to meet some friends and get girls. But, he really loved his brothers, and had grown used everyone. So long as they didn’t try and set him up with guys he was totally fine. 

He was even fine going with the brothers to a gay club for them because that’s the only thing that Evan wanted for his birthday. Even had mentioned, in passing, to the frat that he wanted to go, and Andrew had taken the request seriously. So, on Evan’s birthday they blindfolded him, tossed him in the car, and headed into the city to the gay bar. The gay bar they chose to go to actually featured a drag show first, and then evolved into a club. Plus, the club had 18 and up night on friday. 

Lance decided to tag along for two reasons; obviously he wanted to support Evan on his special day, but he also wanted to go clubbing. This club was one of two clubs in the city that had an 18 and up night, and there was no way he was missing the opportunity to skip a house party for a real club. He was however, a little nervous that someone would assume he was gay just because he was there, but Andrew assured him that lots of straight people went to gay clubs. 

So, that is how he ended up sitting in the front row of white leather couches that lined the entire floor of the stage for the drag show. He didn’t know much about drag, but when they took off Evan’s blindfold he seemed pretty excited about the whole ordeal. From his point of view, it seemed kind of like a theater performance only they were mostly dancing to tacky pop songs. 

The first ‘queen’ --as he learned to call them-- came out and did a performance to some pop song Lance wasn’t huge fan of. It seemed pretty well rehearsed and well done, but he wasn’t near as excited as some of his brothers seemed to be. The drag queen did a few splits, and the crowd screamed. He then saw people holding money up. He saw the drag queen come by and grab it. He hadn’t known you were supposed to tip performers you like. 

The dance dragged on a little, and he found himself zoning out. Luckily for him a new dancer came out. This queen danced to a song that had a catchy beat and was backed mainly by guitar and synthesizer. He liked this one slightly better. She did more actual dancing than the last one, but he found himself quickly getting bored of her as well. 

As the lights went down for a moment he made an actual attempt to hear the name of the next dancer. He heard “Cherry Pop” as a single red light came on in the center of the stage. He heard snapping in the background of the music. As soon as the rest of the lights came up again, he was instantly blown away. The queen was wearing a dress that nearly hit the floor. The waistline of the dress came up further than normal, and it flared out from that. It was red below the waistline and white on the top part. The higher portion had the sleeves cut off, and had become a tank top. 

The dancer had her hair up in a ponytail. Unlike the others, this one was using her real hair. She also was wearing slightly less ostentatious makeup. Hers was still dramatic, but she didn’t have quite as unnatural of a look. At this point one of Lance’s brothers had to pull him back to reality. He asked Lance if he was alright, and Lance laughed it off before tuning into the lyrics of the song, “open your arms embrace; to the truth that you’ve been denying. Give in to the game, to the sense that you’ve been hiding”. 

The lyrics seemed a little too real for Lance right now. He grabbed a water from the waiter near by, and gulped it down. He needed to look away from this. “I want you to want me again’, Lance’s skin crawled a bit at this lyric. He decided he was done looking at her, er him. This was a man after all. He needed to remember that. These performers were actually men. 

He pulled out his phone to a text from Hunk that read, ‘having fun yet dude’. He groaned, and tossed his phone back into his pocket. “Is it desire, or is it love that I’m feeling for you. I want desire-”, that was it. Lance needed to piss. He decided at this exact moment he needed to go to the bathroom. He stood up, and began to slide through the packed crowd to the bathroom. Only, at this moment Cherry looked him dead in the eyes and winked. 

He has never and will never be able to push through a thick crowd that quickly again. He made a beeline to the sink, and splashed some water on his face. “He’s a guy dude. A guy”, he reminded himself. “Like a bonafide dude, no pun intended”, his own accidental pun made him crack up, and gave him a temporary distraction from the issue at hand. Lance collected himself, and made sure to wait in the bathroom for a bit. 

He sure wished he was either twenty-one or that he had a good fake ID. Either would work, but he’d have to settle for a glass of water at the bar. When he asked the bartender for a glass, the man made an off handed comment about how “Cherry was always the one who brought over the most straight guys needing a sip”. So maybe.. He wasn’t the only one. That was a relief to know. He glanced back towards the stage that was once again in his view. 

At this point the song had reached its bridge. Cherry had begun to play with her skirt a little. Lance was becoming more aware of her thing. It seemed that she liked to rile up the crowd by licking her lips, and even her fingers at appropriate times. She clearly knew how to work a crowd. She played with them for the entirety of the bridge and as the last chorus came around she placed a hand on her right side of the waist of her dress. The exact moment the chorus hit and with practiced precision, she ripped the skirt apart from itself, and off her body entirely.

Underneath she had on tight black jeans that hugged her legs a little too tight for Lance’s comfort. He also had no idea that jeans could make an ass look that good. “Hey buddy, you’re drooling on my counter”, it was the bartender. He had totally forgot that he was still standing at the counter. Lance gave him a, “sorry”, as ripped himself away from the counter and back to his friends. 

Luckily by the point he got back to his boys, Cherry had finished her set. The last thing he needed was them getting on his case about how he was ogling her. Okay, yeah. He will admit it, he was. But, it was only because she looked so much like a girl. He guessed that was the point. Lance elbowed Andrew, “hey, dude. Can you please buy me a shot. I’ve had a shit week and I could really use it”, Andrew thought about it for a beat, and shrugged. “Sure dude, do you want a shot, or like a whole drink?”. This man was a godsend Lance decided, “bro if you could hook me up with a Long Island Iced Tea I’d really owe you one”, his brother nodded and headed towards the bar. 

This gave Lance a moment to think about Cherry. Only, he didn’t want to Cherry was a guy after all, so what was the point. He instead forced himself to be interested in the other three drag queens. Soon Lance discovered that he wasn’t out of the woods yet because apparently each queen performs twice. This time Cherry came out, she was wearing a red crop top, and a mini skirt. The outfit was complete with fishnets, combat boots, and fingerless gloves. Cherry had made a point to put on fire engine red lipstick as if she didn’t already draw attention to her lips.

Lance slid down into his seat and groaned. However, he knew there had to be a god because it was at this exact moment that Andrew came back with his drink. He didn’t even give his friend a moment to sit before Lance nabbed the tea, and began to inhale it. He was suddenly so thirsty, and he couldn’t place why. “-in slow motion. We can take, we can take our time baby”. For some reason Lance decided to chose this moment to look up again, and he quickly regretted it because Cherry was practically grinding on the open space in front of her. 

She looked around for a second and one of Lance’s brother screamed, “it’s his birthday”, and pointed at Evan. She flashed them a grin and started to walk their way. Lance watched the way she walked on over, she took her sweet time. She walked with a purpose though. Cherry was acutely aware of how she swung her hips as she made her way over. She licked her lips as if on cue, and virtually stratteled Evan. She began to grind the air dangerously close to him. She stuck her thumb into her mouth, and pulled it out with a pop. 

The whole bar screamed. That seemed to be her signature move, and that would make sense considering her name. She finished with Evan as he handed her a twenty. Lance could barely believe his eyes as he watched her tuck the bill into her pants right at the button of her jean mini skirt. Then as she stood up Lance caught her eye. He knew too because she looked him right in the eye. Lance tried to look away, but she moved onto him. Lance pray to every deity that she kept her distance, but that didn’t seem to be doing any good. She leaned in and popped her thumb right in Lance’s ear. He closed his eyes tight, and turned his head away. 

He could hear her laugh as she made her way around to grab money from the rest of the crowd. His brothers began to gently hit him as the song ended and she left. They teased him about how red he was. He tried to just laugh it off, and luckily he was saved by another queen getting on stage. At this point he could not wait until the club part finally started. He sank into his chair as he absentmindedly watched the rest of the performances. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the drag show ended, and Lance practically leapt out of his seat. He had long since drank his tea and finished about two more. He dragged his brothers upstairs to the part of the club that he heard was the actual dance floor. The drag show floor had morphed into a dancefloor of sorts, but he wanted a real one. He needed to dance. He also needed to find some girls. 

The dance floor offered both. He saw several groups of girls hanging out all alone, and dancing with each other. He knew they were straight because they were just dancing in a circle, and not getting too close to each other. Perfect, this is exactly what he was looking for. He grabbed two of his brothers, and slid into the circle. In the matter of three songs he had a thin blonde girl grinding on him. She wasn’t really his type, and he didn’t even know her name. But, for some reason he didn’t care. 

He tried to focus on this girl. She was hot enough, but no matter what he did he couldn’t get Cherry out of his mind. It was so bad that closed his eyes and imaged what it would be like to have her in the place of this random blonde. He kept having this problem on and off all night long.

 

\----------

The next day he stared down at his gross dining hall mac and cheese. He kept moving the noodles around with his fork. He did this for so long in fact that Hunk called him out, “Lance, buddy what’s going on?”. Lance just moved his noodles around some more. Hunk looked over at Pidge. Pidge hit Lance over the head, “ow, that hurt asshole”. 

“It was meant to”, they grinned at Lance. He finally let out a sigh and tossed his fork down, “I’m in a shitty mood”, he confessed. “Well yeah, that’s easy to see thanks for that groundbreaking observation”, they retorted. He flipped them off, “fuck off, I’m serious”. Hunk stepped in now, “what’s going on? You know you can tell us anything”. Lance rubbed at his temple and shook his head, “alright, but no judgement, okay?”. Both of his friends nodded. “So..”, he started. “Last night I went to the gay bar right because it was Evan’s birthday and that’s literally all he wanted”. They knew this much, “well, watched the drag show and listen man. Ugh”. He didn’t know how to word it. 

“Listen, I was totally getting into it”, he wasn’t being very clear. Hunk gave him a confused look. “I thought one of them was hot. Not in like a ‘ooo I’d fuck him if she was a girl’ type of way, but like even though I knew she was actually a he”. Pidge looked disappointed, “dude that’s what got you like this? You get hard like every single time we get to Dr. Shirogane’s class. He says like one word, and you’re already gone”. It was Lance’s turn to smack them now, “screw off. That’s different, I just admire how knowledgeable he is and stuff”. Pidge rolled their eyes, “yeah, okay sure whatever you say man”. They weren’t convinced. 

Lance got frustrated at this, but before he could pick a fight Hunk chimed in, “Lance, buddy, why don’t you go back this weekend just to be sure. Even if you do have the hots for this drag queen it’s no big deal. We won’t think differently of you, and your brothers would probably be excited they have something else to joke with you about”. Hunk was always a ray of sunshine in the darkness, “good plan big man. You’re far too wise for your age. You know that?”. Hunk nodded, he did actually know that. “Alright, see you later. I have to plan this all out”, and with that Lance headed back to his dorm. 

\--------

Lance had been not so patiently waiting for the weekend to come. He found himself distracted in every class including astrophysics and stellar astronomy, which was Dr. Shirogane’s class. The man was a genius, and had a unreal grasp of space. It was by far Lance’s class. He watched as the clock ticked away. Hunk and Pidge tried to get him to focus, but it was no use. Lance has other things on his mind. 

As soon as Dr. Shirogane finished his lecture he singled Lance out, “Lance, can you stay behind please”. The class echoed with ‘ooo’s’ as they emptied out. Lance meanwhile made his way down the stairs to the front of the lecture hall. Dr. Shirogane looked disappointed. He had a hand on his hip, and he took his glasses off. “Did I bore you today Lance? You are one of my best students, but you didn’t look down here once.” 

Lance picked at his thumb with his index fingernail. “It’s not that sir. Sorry, I have just been off lately.” Shiro seemed to accept this, and his expression melted into one of concern. He patted Lance on the shoulder briefly, “Remember to take care of yourself, and don’t daydream in my class again. Got it?” Lance smiled, and nodded.  
After this Lance bolted across campus, and back to his apartment. He jumped in the shower, and took his time. After he was done he dug through his dresser. He pulled out a pair of grey skinny jeans, a blue shirt with a gray collar and sleeves, and his special occasion cologne. He glances in the mirror and decides to put some gel in his hair. He throws the rest of his outfit on, and sprays himself twice with his cologne. 

He decided he needed to go on this adventure on his own, so he told his frat brothers that he had something to do tonight. They seemed pretty okay with it even though fridays are supposed to be for the guys. 

After he was finished getting ready, he left the apartment. But, not before patting Hunk on the back and thanking him for his advice. It wasn’t until he was in the care on his way back to the club that he realized how ridiculous what he was doing was. He was going to a gay bar on his own to find out if he thinks a drag queen is hot. Well, it was too late to turn back at this point. He was committed, and he was dressed as if he was going on a date. 

He made sure to get there early enough that he would get a seat front and center for Cherry’s performance. He grabbed a seat next to some girls. One of them had a sash on, and he assumed it was a bachelorette party of some sort. They seemed way too excited for the drag show. Lance assumed that meant this was their first visit to a gay bar. 

They talked to him a little and confirmed his suspicions. Soon after the drag show began, and Lance tuned back into the stage. The first two queens were average. They did similar routines to the ones they did last weekend. Lance was unimpressed. He zoned in and out as he heard various upbeat pop songs play. 

It wasn’t until he heard a distinct strum of a guitar. It was a song Lance had never heard before, but he loved it. Cherry Pop had once again chose a surprising song. She seemed to chose songs that had sexual undertones. That must be part of her act too. Lance couldn’t think about this too deeply though because he was distracted by the sight of her descending the couple steps from the main stage to the one on the floor. 

Today she was wearing mesh shirt with nothing on underneath except black x’s over nipples. She was also wearing a tight leather skirt, and thigh high boots. Lance’s mouth went wide as she began to dance, “say it louder, say it louder. Who’s gonna’ love you like me”. She made her usual round, and did her usual lip trick. Cherry was picking up tips right and left, and Lance wasn’t shocked. 

He decided to pull out a five dollar bill of his own, and wave it at her. She didn’t see him immediately, but whens he did she made a show of coming over to him. She grabbed the bill with her mouth before tucking it into her pants, and Lance turned christmas red. She leaned in and whispered at a level only he could hear, “I remember you from last week. Thought you were cute”. He froze, and stumbled on his words, “you, then? Now?”. Nicely played Lance. He wasn’t even to form a complete sentence. “You’ll have to stick around, and find out”, and with that she walked away leaving Lance totally dumbfounded. Of course he was going to stay. There was nothing that could make him leave.


End file.
